


Afterhell

by WithinOurDream



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Threats of Violence, Violence, i will add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithinOurDream/pseuds/WithinOurDream
Summary: This is still just a work in progress as I slowly build this AU of mine. Please be patient with me! I hope you enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is still just a work in progress as I slowly build this AU of mine. Please be patient with me! I hope you enjoy!

The One Year War had, by far, been the worst war humanity had ever fought. Years after, the species are still recovering, cities slowly forming from piles of rubble to dilapidated buildings and homes. The human population growing as the lost are replaced. Everyone tries to forget the monsters that once again live under their feet but....They have a new saying for why babies cry when they are born. Babies cry because in that moment right after their birth, they are filled with the memories of the atrocities their parents endured during the War. Stillborns and miscarriages are said to have been the souls of the people who died during the war and were not ready to come back in fear of the monsters attacking again. Many call the monsters cruel, horrible creatures but others remember why they became like that.....

It was our fault.

Peace negotiations were going well between world leaders and the king and queen of the monsters and they were close to getting themselves off of Mt. Ebott. But many humans didn't like the idea of monsters living among them and some took extreme measures. A group of anti-monsters formed a terrorist group against them. It wasn't long till a meeting between the king, queen, their adopted child Frisk, Frisk’s twin and human reporters was bombed, leaving Asgore and Toriel dead, Frisk badly wounded and the twin injured as well but better by far than the others.

War broke out between the two species, leaving many monsters and humans alike, dead including the monster who spearheaded her side of the War. They called her Undyne the Undying. Many found the name grimly ironic when she was finally killed not long before the humans managed to shove the monsters back underground. Rumors spread like wildfire about why she finally died but it wasn't until after the War was over that humanity realized that she knew there was no way her people were going to win but her fear at being put back underground once more after tasting freedom caused her to commit suicide.

You had watched this all happen from, at first, in your own hospital bed and then from the side of your twins. Frisk had lain unresponsive throughout the whole war, no matter how much you called out to them, trying to coaxed them out of their coma. It wasn't till the day after the monsters were defeated that Frisk woke up but they quickly interrupted your joyous cries with quick signing. They made you promise to save the monsters. You asked how they knew, they didn't answer. Then you asked why it had to be you, again, they didn't answer. It wasn't long till you were too tired to keep up with your questioning and, even with your protests, Frisk coaxed you to sleep and when you woke up, they were gone.

It's been years since you last saw your twin, the last of your family. And it's time you held up your promise.

\-------------

You walk slowly from the Ruins, trying to forget how each step you make leaves a deep red stain in the snow covering the ground. You pull the ragged lavender robe closer to your body, trying to help stop the shivers running through your spine and body, but you knew it had nothing to do with the cold. The jagged knife in your hand felt as though it weighed a ton and you gripped it tighter with each step, before finally bringing it up your chest. You stop just before a large log, just in time for heaving sobs to course through your body. You fall to your knees, numb to the coldness of the snow beneath you. You press the tip of the knife right over your heart, immediately starting to press it in to keep yourself from chickening out. You're only able to get the tip through your skin before a large hand appears on the handle encasing your own and halting your progress. The hand covering yours was shielded from the cold by a worn glove that had ragged rips ruining it. But through those rips you can see something pale, a dirty whiteness, inside. With nausea curling in your stomach you finally look up to find a skeleton's face right in yours. You cry out, falling backwards into the snow. 

Oh god, you think as you tried to scramble backwards and away from the monster. Please anything but the skeleton.

On the surface, during the War, there was a skeleton monster that had became infamous for his killing ways. They said he could break the toughest human with just a single jerk of his wrist.

But as you look back at his face, all you see is concern and a deep sadness that looked so strangely out of place. He backs away from you as you let your hand drop, along with the knife, into your lap and didn't come any closer again but you know from personal experience that some monsters didn't need to be near you to hurt you.

"FEAR NOT, DEAR HUMAN, I AM NOT WHO YOU MAY THINK I AM. I ONLY WANT TO HELP YOU."

Your heart stutters at how loud he is and you quickly glance at your surroundings. After realizing the coast is clear, you clear your throat, trying to speak clearly but your voice comes out so quietly that you didn't blame him for stepping closer.

"H-how do I...I know you're telling the truth?"

This makes the skeleton pause before he sighs, shrugging as he holds out a gloved hand.

"YOU DON'T, BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO TRUST ME. I MAY BE THE ONLY THING IN THIS FORSAKEN PLACE THAT WILL HELP YOU."

You feel your skin prickle at his loud volume but you take his hand, letting him pull you up off the freezing ground. Can't he lower his voice?

"It is true that you are the first monster that I've met that hasn't already tried to kill me."

Judging by his expression, he didn't seem too surprised by his kind's actions. It's like he was actually expecting you to say something along those lines.

"THAT'S WHAT WE'VE ALLOWED OURSELVES TO BE REDUCED TO. WE WEREN'T ALWAYS LIKE THAT HUMAN, YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE THAT. NOW COME, WE MUSTN'T DODDLE FOR TOO LONG, WE'VE ALREADY WASTED TOO MUCH TIME."

He stretches out his hand once more and, after some hesitation, you take it. His glove is rough against your hand but he's surprisingly warm. The warmth reminds you of the cold around you, making you shiver, though you refrain from saying anything to keep from breaking tense but safe silence that settled between you two. It isn't till the skeleton and you finally broke free from the snowy forest, which is wildly overgrown with no one taking care of it, that he noticed your slowly growing shivers.

"HUMAN, ARE YOU COLD?"

You wince at his voice once more before looking around wildly to make sure he didn't attract any enemies. Once you deemed the coast clear, you look shyly back at his face. Concern is written plainly into every inch and the genuine expression catches you off guard and you nod without meaning to.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING. YOU ARE GOING TO GET SICK."

He lets go of your hand and starts pulling off a backpack you didn't even notice he had till now. The poor, tattered thing is filled to the point of bursting with supplies from first aid things to food and water. You take the advantage of his diverted attention to examine him as you had been too panicked stricken to do so earlier. His gloves are the brightest things on him, even with how old they looked. He wore a black, long sleeved shirt and the words ‘COOL DUDE’ were faded into the fabric. Whatever caused the words was gone now but it looked as though there was bits and pieces of what looked to be duct tape clinging to it. Everything else was simple. Black jeans and dirty black and orange sneakers.

It was then that he finally found what he was looking for, causing a short but bright smile to fall across his skeletal features.

“HERE, HUMAN, TRY THIS.”

Carefully swinging his book bag back onto his shoulder, he holds out a worn-looking blue jacket that strangely smelled of dust and ketchup. While holding it out to you, he looks tense, creases appearing in the animated bone around his eye sockets. You quickly take the jacket from him and he visibly relaxes as you do so. Throwing it around your shoulders, you slip your arm in the sleeves to find that its fits you quite well if you are able to ignore the slight bagginess.

“Thank you…” 

You trail off, realizing that you didn't know his name. Realizing that himself, he gives you a kind smile.

“MY NAME IS PAPYRUS, HUMAN.”

“Well, Papyrus, my name is Rory. Though, I get the impression you are not going to use it very often.”

Papyrus just shrugs, his expression unapologetic as he takes your hand once more and continues to trudge along in the snow.

 

~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the walk was uneventful aside from the occasional monster they came across but they all backed down easily enough once they recognized the skeleton who accompanied you.

Snowdin seemed normal enough, just a small little town covered in...well, snow. Until you get closer, close enough to smell it. One moment all that filled the vicinity was the smell of crisp snow and smoke but as you got closer the smell of blood and rot overwhelms you, threatening to choke you.

You gag, stopping so suddenly that Papyrus stops to, looking at you with sadness.


End file.
